Rapid gastric emptying generally occurs when food enters into the small intestine too quickly, before all of the food is fully digested. There are two general forms of rapid gastric emptying: early and late. Early rapid gastric emptying usually occurs about ten to thirty minutes after a meal when a large amount of food enters the small intestine followed by an influx of water. Late rapid gastric emptying generally occurs about two to three hours after a meal when a rapid movement of sugar enters into the intestine, increasing the amount of insulin being produced and lowering blood glucose levels to the point of possible hypoglycemia.
Rapid gastric emptying is often seen in patients with conditions affecting the stomach's ability to store food. People who have undergone surgery for gastric bypass or for the removal of part or most of the stomach are likely to develop rapid gastric emptying since food is more likely to pass too quickly through the stomach into the intestine after these types of surgeries. Patients with conditions that affect the ability of the stomach to store and empty food, such as nerve damage to the gastrointestinal tract, are also prone to rapid gastric emptying.
There are a variety of symptoms that are associated with rapid gastric emptying. These include nausea, vomiting, abdominal pain, cramping, diarrhea, bloating, sweating, weakness, dizziness, flushing, rapid or irregular heartbeat, hypoglycemia, among other effects. Of patients with rapid gastric emptying, approximately 75% have early rapid gastric emptying while about 25% have late rapid gastric emptying, and some patients may experience both.
Patients with rapid gastric emptying often have little recourse in treating the condition. Treatment regimens generally include changing dietary habits, decreasing fluid intake, and reclining. While there are medications and surgeries available, there remains a need to provide patients suffering from rapid gastric emptying with a more viable treatment solution with fewer side effects.
All documents cited herein are hereby incorporated by reference for all purposes.